The Battle of Kiyotama
With the forces of Gyokusho Wakumi nearing, Taishigi Cho prepared his trap. His Wakumi adversary had the advantage of numbers. Yet the news of Taishigi sending forces to the north, back to his clan and kin to secure the spoils of war, the Wakumi became anxious. Their scouts would send reports of how Taishigi's forces would start to shrink to mere eight-thousand troops. A sizeable force that could pose a threat to the countryside, to be further pillaged and burned. But not for a large and strong Wakumi force that was twenty-thousand men strong. Strengthened by mercenaries and a high morale, the Wakumi were certain of their victory. The First Mistake News of the Cho army shrinking in size made the Wakumi and their leader, Gyokusho Wakumi, quite bold. Hastening their march north, the Wakumi forces already considered themselves the victors and saviours of their clan. The present nobles would pressure Gyokusho that they could easily surprise the Cho and keep a large reserve. Thus gaining both the glory themselves and preserving a large fighting force to make a push into the Cho clan lands. This idea seemed ideal for Gyokusho Wakumi, who desired to keep morale high and being confident in his scouts being right. Leaving most of his force behind, Gyokusho would pick up the pace. Hoping to catch his dreadful adversary by surprise. Tashigi, however, kept a close watch on the progress of Gyokusho Wakumi's advance. With the Cho Guard and his scouts, the Cho general already was looking for a suitable place to face the imminent threat. Deciding that was time to tempt the Wakumi even more, he would shift his tactic. Several Wakumi scouts would be captured and hunted but more would be allowed to catch sight of 'turmoil' to rise within the Cho forces. Giving the idea that Tashigi was aware of Gyokusho's advancing with a larger force and thus wanting to run away - instead of fighting an unfair battle. This news made it clear for Gyokusho and his troops. The Cho's morale was low and despite their reputation as fierce combatants, they would not prove a threat! But while Gyokusho and his detachment made way with haste towards Tashigi, his scouts wouldn't be allowed to report about the 'returning' Cho units. The Devil's Trap The fated day of bloodshed would be preceded by heavy snowfall. Though tired, the Wakumi forces were convinced that they were close to an imminent victory over their hated foes. Yet as they would catch up with Tashigi's force, they were greeted by the sight of a ready force, occupying a few hills. Not a force of Cho that seemed willing to run. This caused Gyokusho initially to waver but his advisers and nobles stated that the Cho worshipped as loved death more than life. Thus both sides would deploy their troops - with Tashigi keeping his reserves hidden. The first move would be made by the Wakumi. Lacking heavy infantry or enough skirmishers to contest with that of the Cho, the nobles and the cavalry would rush forward. Both horse as rider protected by heavy armour, the Wakumi cavalry as nobility were convinced that they would disperse the Cho force. Riding over a plain field, however, provided the Cho archers easy targets. The snow didn't do much good for the horses and thus the arrows fired from the longbows wreaked havoc among the charging Wakumi cavalry. Combined together with the hills on which Tashigi had deployed his forces, the charge of the Wakumi wasn't as effective as it would have been otherwise. As the clash between the Cho infantry and Wakumi cavalry happened, Tashigi launched his trap. Allowing some of his reserves to emerge in sight, quickly climbing the hill, the Wakumi cavalry as nobility found itself fighting at large odds. Several units of the Cho force would emerge in sight, entering the field, causing confusion and dread among the tired Wakumi forces. One of those units was a large band of Sarutobi rangers, from the Gwade faction. With the Sarutobi raining death upon the advancing Wakumi infantry, the latter were forced with a difficult choice. Either advancing to save their heir and commander, who was stuck in the heat of battle, or try to fend off the emerging Cho units that could flank and trap most of their cavalry. While the Wakumi infantry was with enough to likely threaten and drive the flanking Cho units away, they wouldn't collide in any melee. Horns from the centre of battle pierced through the air, heralding a hasty retreat as the morale of the Wakumi nobility and cavalry was broken. Gyokusho is depicted in both Wakumi and Cho archives to have tried to rally his forces, hoping to get to 'the accursed devil'. But with most of his forces routed, Gyokusho would flee to live and fight another day. Victorious and with minimal losses, Tashigi would score the first pivotal victory of the conflict. Laying the way open to further push into the Wakumi clan lands. Conclusion The Battle of Kiyotama ended as a victory for the Cho while being a defeat for the Wakumi. Both sides record different amounts of losses. The Cho sources report that barely two hundred died in the battle on their side where the Wakumi lost half their participating forces - including a large number of their nobility. The Wakumi, however, stated in their records that they lost only a third of their troops and dealt a harsh blow on the Cho forces. What is clear is that the Wakumi were forced backwards and were dealt a defeat. It was this battle where Tashigi claimed the dropped blade of Gyokusho, something that isn't disputed by the Wakumi records on the battle. Not to mention that it paved way for Tashigi to plunge further into the Wakumi heartlands.